


I'm Still Here

by ForeverDoesntExist



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: "It will get better.""It won't."





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a break from my group project and decided to write this in like 30 minutes after watching that damn video *forever crying*  
> Once again in an experimental writing style to make it more diverse.  
> Hope you enjoy it, and leave some comments :)

_A worried coach._   
_A strangely still figure._

"Is everything okay?"

_A deeply concentrated expression._   
_An unexpected answer._

"I just miss Javi."  
"Me too."

_A shared look._   
_A sea of flags, before them._

"Will you take it down?"  
"Not while I'm around."

_An appreciative sound._   
_A wondering curiosity._

"What about mine?"

_An inquisitive look._   
_A clarifying response._

"When I leave?"

_A proud smile, forever fond._   
_A foreseeable future._

"Yours will stay there for many years, even after I'm long gone."

_A nod._   
_A cheeky grin._

"It should."

_A sideways glance._   
_A raised eyebrow._

"I worked hard for that."

_An understatement._   
_An agreement._

"Yes, you did."  
"It's nice that people know that, at least."  
"I think they already do, Yuzu."  
"Good."

_A heavy silence._   
_A tear, then two over porcelain skin._

"It will pass."

_A disagreement over unspoken feelings._

"It will not."

_An encouragement._   
_An attempt at healing._

"You are young."

_An immediate response_

"We both were."

_A sense of hope._   
_A chance still not taken._

"He's coming back, you know?"

_A nod._   
_A not surprised one._

"Yes."

_A look at the floor._   
_An attempt of concealment._

"Just not for long."

_A few drops of water on the cold surface._   
_A tight grip on a fragile shoulder._

"It's still not too late."

_A shaky breath._   
_A denial._

"It is."  
"It's never-"  
"He's happy."

_A look full of pity._   
_A sorrowful situation._

"Yuzuru."  
"That's all I can wish for him, right?"  
"You could try."

_A teary smile._   
_A resigned laugh._

"I can only try to go forward."

_A thoughtful expression marred by more tear marks._   
_A never-ending stream kept inside for far too long._

"But never to go back."

  
_A question._   
_A final attempt._

"What if he wants to go back too?

_A defeated laugh._   
_A sound full of defeat._

"He doesn't."  
"You can't know-"

_A scream._   
_A shout laced with despair._

"He wouldn't have left like that."

_A regret._   
_An apology._

"I'm sorry."

_A hushed whisper, still broken._   
_An angry one despite that._

"He would have tried."

_A hand cleaning proof of rare loss of control._   
_A statement that hurt his companion's core._

"He wouldn't have left...me."

_A question._   
_An honest one._

"Why didn't you?"  
"Because I knew the truth."

 _A sound of a_ heart breaking _for two young people._  
 _A game played by many and lost by one._  
 _A slow shake of a head._

"He's selfish you know?"  
"How so."

_A humorless laugh._   
_A bitter thought._

"He left to make new memories with them."

_A pair of sad eyes._   
_A tired soul._

"While he left me with the old ones."

_A sideways hug._   
_A comforting action._

"It will get better."  
"It won't."  
"It will get easier."  
"It hasn't."

_A worried gaze._   
_A blinding smile._

"It's okay as long as I keep our memories safe, for the both of us, right?

_A gesture towards the red and yellow cloth._   
_A last look._   
_A confusing movement for some._   
_A final goodbye for two._

 


End file.
